


Fools In The Rain

by sportasmile



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Clothes Wetting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Sex, Omorashi, Surprise Kissing, Urophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportasmile/pseuds/sportasmile
Summary: "Listen, man," Eric blurted while shaking his leg. "I've had to take a piss since the fucking concert."In which while driving home from a concert, Eric asks Hyde to pull over on the side of the road. Eric is too anxious to pee in the dark with his friend nearby, so Hyde decides to help him.(Title is based on the Led Zeppelin song, Fool In The Rain.)





	Fools In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction about omorashi, the fetish of holding in urine until being unable to hold it in any longer, thus wetting oneself. It's not a fetish for everybody, and that's okay.

    "Listen, man," Eric blurted while shaking his leg. "I've had to take a piss since the fucking concert." 

    Hyde didn't look away from the road. Normally Eric would take the Vista Cruiser, but Hyde decided to take the El Camino so they could smoke without Red smelling it. "Suck it up, Forman. We haven't found a bathroom yet, so just chill." 

    "Dude, I'm serious." Eric was already tense from the concert due to a weird incident. Eric and Hyde had been standing next to each other, and Hyde put his arm around Eric's shoulder and looked him in the eye. At the time, Eric shrugged him off and pinned it as some act of friendship gone weird, but on the way home he couldn't stop thinking about it.

    "Fine. Do you want me to pull off the side of the road?" 

    "Of course I want you to pull over! Are you trying to torture me!?" Eric's voice cracked. He regretted every ounce of Coke and beer he had at the concert.

    As Hyde pulled over, the El Camino jumped over the grass and Eric flinched. Hyde parked the car in a wooded area, hidden from the road by just a few trees. "There? Are you happy?" 

    Eric scrambled out of the car into the cool humid air. The forest was pitch black. "Do you have a flashlight in your car?" Eric tried not to look pained. 

    "A flashlight? Really, man?" Hyde stepped out of the driver's side and closed the door. 

    "I'd rather not piss on a dead raccoon or a grizzly bear's cub or something," Eric paced and bit his thumbnail. "Just a thought, ya know." 

    "No, I don't have a flashlight." Hyde's default vaguely irritated expression remained. "I have an extra pair of jeans in the car. Just piss yourself, man." 

    "Shut up. You think this is funny, huh?" Eric bit his knuckle, still trying to look confident. "Well it's not."

    "Forman. I'm serious. Just piss yourself." 

    Eric's voice cracked again as he sputtered, "You think that's a good thing to keep repeating right now?" 

    The only way Eric could see that Hyde had tucked his sunglasses in his shirt was the tiny bit of moonlight reflecting off of them. "C'mon, I'll help you," Hyde assured.

    "What are you talking about, man?" It was beginning to rain and the pressure grew stronger. The last thing he wanted was to piss himself in front of Hyde, but it was beginning to look that way. There had to be another option. Maybe Hyde could just get in the car, close his eyes and plug his ears to really make sure that he wouldn't see or hear Eric taking a piss. 

    "Lean your back against the El Camino," Hyde looked at him dead seriously. 

    Eric laughed, but immediately regretted it. He swore he could feel a bit dribble out. "Where's Kelso with the camera, huh?" The rain was pouring down harder and the pressure was unbearable. 

    "He didn't even come to the concert with us, man," Hyde scoffed. "Now come on. You're gonna piss yourself one way or another."

    "What are you, getting off on this?" Eric stepped closer, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. The cold air was not helping his problem.

    Hyde didn't answer that question. "Up against the El Camino, come on." Eric leaned his hips against the short car and Hyde moved in front of Eric, way too close for comfort. Too firm of hands came to rest on Eric's hips. 

    "Is this queer or something?" Eric couldn't look Hyde in the eye. 

    "Sure." One of Hyde's hands came to rest on Eric's inner thigh, making Eric squeak. His other hand pressed against Eric's abdomen.

    "Hyde, don't-" 

    "It's okay, man," Hyde smiled just slightly. Normally when Hyde smiled, it was laughing at somebody else. But oddly, this didn't seem like that. "You can do it." 

    "You are getting off on this," Eric gulped as Hyde pressed lower. He didn't know what to do with his hands. He couldn't put them on Hyde or else that'd be gay. He ended up holding them by his chest, clenching and unclenching them. "Perv-" Eric was cut off by Hyde's hand pressing sharply.

    "Hey, hold onto my shirt," Hyde suggested as he kept massaging Eric's abdomen. "It'll give you something to focus on." 

    Eric found himself making a little sound. He didn't know if it was an embarrassed sound, a pained sound, an agreeing sound, or dear god, a moan. His hands nearly flew up to grip the front of Hyde's t-shirt. "Hyde, don't, I'm gonna-" 

    "It's okay, man. Let it happen," Hyde's voice was too smooth. It was barely visible, but the rain was dripping down Hyde's sideburns and it made Eric oddly happy. Hyde was almost pretty like this.

    Eric felt just a little bit drip down his thigh and Hyde could probably feel it, considering his hand was pressing on Eric's inner thigh. It stopped in time before he lost all control. "I'm sorry," Eric shut his eyes and gripped Hyde's shirt tighter. 

    "You can do more than that. I know you can, Forman. All the way, come on," Hyde whispered in Eric's ear. This was the gayest thing Eric had ever done, hands down. Hyde's hands pressed tightly on Eric's pelvis, massaging with his fingertips. 

    "Hyde." 

    "It's okay," Hyde soothed. "You can do more than this. Let go." 

    Eric felt more drip down his thigh and he bit his lip. He wanted to let go all of it, now. He just wanted to feel relief. 

    "Let go, Forman. You can do it," Hyde cooed. Eric gulped and squirmed under Hyde's every touch. The pressure was unbearable. The wetness in his pants made him want to just finally let go all of it and obey Hyde's instructions. The idea of humiliation was the only thing stopping him.

    This had to be some sick dream, right? Eric would wake up, having wet the bed like he was six years old again. It wouldn't mean he was gay either. No, this couldn't be gay. Probably a nightmare or something.

    Eric's thoughts were cut off because Hyde was all of a sudden tongue kissing him. The surprise made Eric gasp and soak his pants, unable to stop. He pulled away from the kiss immediately to gasp and bite his own lip. Everything was happening so fast and Hyde was watching Eric lose control and squeezing Eric's thigh tightly, probably feeling it on his hand.

    As soon as Eric was done, he let go of Hyde's t-shirt and muttered, "Get off me, man." 

    Hyde turned the grip on Eric's thigh to a gentle grasp. "You done? Anything left?" 

    Eric blinked dumbly before comprehending Hyde's question. "No." Eric's face was bright red and dripping with rain. 

    Hyde pulled both of his hands away from Eric's body. "Alright. I'll grab those spare jeans," Hyde pulled his body away from Eric. 

    Eric was standing in the cold rain just having pissed himself. This was weird. He was shaking, possibly from the cold rain and possibly from whatever the hell Hyde just did. He brought his hands up to wrap around his chest, trying to warm himself up. 

    Hyde walked back to Eric, holding another pair of jeans. They were clearly Hyde's size, not Eric's. "Here. Everything's wet from the rain anyway. If anybody asks why you're wearing my jeans, you spilled Coke on your other ones."

    "You kissed me," Eric stated. It felt weird saying it for the second time to a man. This time it wasn't just a friend, just Buddy Morgan, though. This time it was Hyde, his best friend and neighbor since they were five years old.

    "Yeah, and it worked. Put the jeans on, man." 

    Eric nodded. He didn't know if he should just change right here in front of Hyde or what. Luckily, Hyde turned away to close the trunk of his car again. Eric took that time to change as fast as possible. 

    Hyde returned and grabbed Eric's pants from his hands, haphazardly folding them and putting them in his trunk. Eric didn't take Hyde for the guy to even sorta fold anything. 

    "Get in the car man. We're still like twenty minutes from home." Hyde's voice was a bit softer than usual. They both got back in the car. 

    Hyde unclipped his shades from his t-shirt to try to wipe the rain off. His t-shirt was wet too, though. 

    "You..." Eric still tried to find something else to say, but couldn't. "You kissed me." 

    "I know. I'm sorry." Hyde's face seemed sad. Guilty, almost. 

    Eric pulled his thoughts together enough to say, "Is it bad that I liked it? I mean 'cause... I liked it. Not just the kiss. Like the... The whole thing."

    Hyde tried to mask his amusement. "No, it's fine that you liked it. It's good. Good, I mean, that you liked it." 

    Eric bit his lip nervously. "Did you like it?" 

    "Yeah," Hyde gave up on trying to wipe off his shades. He tucked them back into his t-shirt and put the car into reverse. 

    Eric looked out the side window, trying to avoid eye contact with Hyde. The only thing he could see was the street illuminated by Hyde's headlights. Eric whispered, "Was it gay?"

    Hyde idly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. His face didn't move. "It wasn't straight."

    "Yeah, that's true," Eric murmured. He glanced at Hyde, but couldn't bring himself to look at his face. "Do you wanna do that again some time?"

    Hyde's chest sort of lurched at the idea. "Hell, yeah."


End file.
